1851 Atlantic hurricane season (Layten)
The 1851 Atlantic hurricane season was a time of year that tropical cyclones developed in the Atlantic, Caribbean Sea, and the Gulf of Mexico. Of the five systems known during this season, four of them impacted land, of which two resulted in significant fatalities. Systems Hurricane One Late on July 17, a ship reported sustained winds of 90 knots, and a pressure of 969 mbar whilst located off the coast of Honduras, consistent with a mid range category 2 hurricane. Although the complete track is not known, it is, however, known that the system made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula as a category 1 hurricane with estimated winds of 80 knots. In addition to this, the ship keeping track of the cyclone reported a pressure of 973 mbar as the system moved ashore. Weakening as the system moved inland, it emerged into the Bay of Campeche as a moderate tropical storm, before making its final landfall in Mexico with winds of 40 knots. The total impacts on land are unknown from this system. Hurricane Two During the middle of August 29, a ship reported winds of 100 knots, along with a pressure of 959 mbar, consistent with a modern day category 3 hurricane. Moving northwards, the system made landfall in Cuba, before weakening to a category 1 hurricane as it emerged into the southern Gulf of Mexico. Moving northwestwards, the hurricane reintensified, before making landfall as a category 2 near modern day Tallahassee, where 27 known deaths were reported. Moving inland, the hurricane weakened rapidly, where it was last reported late on August 31 as a moderate tropical storm. Hurricane Three Early on September 23, a ship reported 80 knot winds, along with a pressure of 979 mbar. Over the next few days, the ship stayed with the storm, and reported that the system had rapidly intensified to reach a 120 knot peak with a pressure of 944 mbar. A few hours later, the ship reported a wind of 115 knots with a pressure of 947 mbar just off the coastline, likely suggesting that the system was making landfall as a category 4 hurricane at that time. Several records exist of this system having tracked across several countries in the region whilst slowly weakening, before finally emerging into the Caribbean Sea as a category 1 hurricane on September 25. Moving due west, another ship reported a pressure of 966 mbar, likely making the system a category 2 hurricane at the time. It is assumed that the system made landfall along the Yucatan Peninsula at this intensity, as a final ship report in the Bay of Campeche reported winds of 35 knots. Along the hurricanes path, 327 known deaths were reported, along with around $500,000 in damages. Tropical Storm Four Late on September 30, a ship reported a wind of 45 knots as it was approaching the Lesser Antilles. The ship stayed with the storm, and reported it had reached an intensity of 50 knots, along with a pressure of 997 mbar before the storm accelerated at a pace quicker than the ship could travel. Tropical Storm Five Several ship reports on the evening of October 12 indicated the existence of a 40 knot tropical cyclone off the eastern coast of the United States. Over the next 24 hours, the system made landfall along the coasts of North Carolina and the Mid-Atlantic states, before likely turning post tropical as its windfield greatly increased in size. No pressure reports are known in relation to this storm. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons